A Dress To Never Forget
by stormcries
Summary: "Make me the dress to never forget."


"Deidara! Where are you!"

A pink-haired girl frantically ran around, searching for her boyfriend. Sakura Haruno was absentmindedly strolling around with him, when she realized he wasn't next to her anymore. It took her, at most, five minutes for her to see that it was TOO quiet. Deidara was CONSTANTLY talking (mostly about his art). Soon he talking gradually died down and became a quiet silence. It was a comfortable silence that Sakura didn't want to disturb. But she caught sight of the chubbiest squirrel she had ever seen and wanted to point it out to Deidara. She turned to see him—but nothing was standing next to her. She cursed herself for being so dazed and began her search for him.

Meanwhile, Deidara was only a few feet away behind a tree. He grinned at her panic and decided that he would make known his position soon, but not yet. He loved pulling pranks on her like this. Successful medical student she was, Sakura thought too hard and tried to find him in the most complicated places she could find in the park that they were spending their time in.

As Deidara kept an eye on Sakura, his eyes softened at the sight of her. She was just so adorable and that made him happy. Ah well, he decided that now he should come out of his hiding spot. He made her suffer enough.

While Sakura's back was to him, Deidara slowly crept up behind her.

"BOO!"

"AH!"

Sakura whipped around to find her boyfriend grinning at her.

"DEIDARA! YOU GAVE ME A SCARE! WHERE THE HELL WERE YOU!"

Deidara sighed and ducked (an instinctive reaction) as Sakura, in a temper tantrum, swung one her fists at him. Sakura's strength was legendary in the school they attended. Any creep that tried to approach Sakura in an attempt to get in her pants left with a rock-sized lump on his head. It was only after multiple advancements, huge welts, and apologies did Sakura tolerate Deidara's presence.

"I just wanted to play a joke!" Deidara confessed.

"…fine. I'll forgive you today. Just because I feel a little merciful today," Sakura pardoned.

He laughed and she couldn't help the small smile that crept to her face. Grabbing her hand and lacing their fingers together, Deidara exclaimed in a loud voice, "Well then let's be on our way to that ice cream store that you love!"

(line)

After their impromptu date, Deidara walked Sakura home. Sakura waved good-bye and watched Deidara's slowly retreating form. She sighed when she thought of him. Not that she didn't like him, but his pranks took a lot out of her. She wondered when she should tell him that it tired and angered her so. She really needed to give him a beating for all the pranks he's given her. Walking into her room, she saw something that caught her eye. Smiling, she saw a photo that was purposefully placed on her desk and gently took it from her desk. It was a photo of Deidara and her, standing hand-in-hand in front of a small café. It was the place of their first real date. She remembered fondly at the memory and placed the photo back down.

Sakura and Deidara had been dating for a year now. They first met at Konoha University; she was a freshman just starting her college years and he was a sophomore. She was walking down the hall with all the students crowded in the broad hallway when she spotted a group of boys that seemed to be surrounded by mountains and mountains and MOUNTAINS of girls. Gaping at the sheer number of girls, she heard a number of "oohhhhs!" and "aahhhhs!" Wondering what the hell was going on, she looked past girls and saw a group of guys that had the expressions of boredom and irritation. Sakura looked closer and realized that they were the prettiest guys that she had ever seen. She thought she saw her fair share of hot guys during high school and found it hard to walk away. She couldn't completely get rid of the feelings of interest. She tried her best to ignore it and walked off to her next class.

She saw them again during lunch and kept glancing at them every once in awhile. There was a redhead, a blonde with long hair tied high (she wondered what kind of man had long hair and made it look good), another guy with black hair tied low, a guy who seemed to be acting like a child, and a man who skin looked ALMOST blue. Sakura gaped at his bluish skin and his grin—which uncomfortably reminded her of a shark—and wondered if he was genetically defected. Off to the side, she saw another group of boys. They included a boy with a pineapple shaped hair (she wondered if it was a wig), a boy with spiky blonde hair (probably the _most_ normal looking one), another boy with long brown hair (what is with this school and boys with long hair?), a boy with the dark hair (resembling a chicken's ass), and another redhead who had dark circles from lack of sleep (crazy insomniac). She wondered about the sanity of this school and shook her head. _She_ had made it in. It had at least a speck of normalcy.

From a distance she saw a familiar girl with golden blonde hair and striking blue eyes with her friends. The girl had it tied high and her and her bangs covered almost half her face. She had a smile on her face that triggered Sakura's memories from somewhere. Coincidently, the blonde girl was watching her as well. Then realization dawned on them.

"PIG!"

"FOREHEAD!"

The two girls made her way to the other until they met. They were both shocked at their reunion. Ino and Sakura were best friends since diapers, but in elementary school in fifth grade when they were both separated. Ino's father got a promotion in Tokyo, while Sakura lived in Hokkaido. Their separation was filled with tears and promises of seeing each other one day. But after years and years, the two girls were certain that they would never see each other again. They were ecstatic to see each other and were best friends once again. After months and months of catching up, it was like the two were never separated.

Ino questioned Sakura's love life and Sakura shamelessly admitted that she had dated only two boys before and Ino was shocked. She'd assumed that Sakura had a huge love life. She looked at her long lost friend and appraised her figure. Sakura was not ugly. In fact, she was one of her prettiest girls at the university. Wearing a C cup, Sakura attracted the attention of _many_ perverted boys. Sakura had the prettiest shade of pink hair and emerald-green eyes that gave life to any bleak atmosphere. She had her own fan club for goodness' sake! Many boys tried to take advantage of her at one point, but Sakura, a black belt in karate, judo, and tae kwon, beat their asses if one of them even touched her pinky finger. She proved that she was not to be trifled with. Even one of most popular boys, Deidara, was interested in her. Ino sighed. For a split second, Ino believed that Sakura would die single and an old lady. Ino internally cried at the thought. No. Sakura would die with a man, Ino vowed.

But what Ino didn't know was that Sakura did have an interest in a boy. Sasuke Uchiha. The said boy was interesting and mysterious with his spiky midnight hair and dark eyes that reminded Sakura of the dead of the night.

It was a sunny day when Deidara made his existence known to Sakura. She was caught off guard. He was one of the popular boys and didn't think any one of them knew she breathed. Sakura warily talked to the blonde and decided he was all right until he tried to touch her. Her thigh to be exact. Sakura was angry and lashed at the boy, who surprised and a little sad, went away. Sakura, pleased at sending away another boy, quickly forgot about it.

Everyday Deidara would come to talk to her, apologizing first and then creating small talk. Sakura acknowledged the fact that he didn't come to rape her—she wouldn't let him anyway—but to get to know her. Days passed until the two were great friends. But Sakura didn't see Deidara as a man to date. Deidara did. It was an unrequited love. In fact Sakura already made her move on Sasuke. Sasuke was interested in Sakura when she first came. She saw them and walked away, not even giving any of the boys the slightest interest. At first Sasuke was mildly irritated but did not think much of it. But that irritation steadily grew because Sakura didn't spare him a glance. Finally Sasuke's interest and annoyance was at its peak and questioned her. She merely looked at him, grinned and gave him a saucy answer: "Why do you care?" He realized his mistake, and the tips of his ears turned the _slightest_ shade of the _lightest_ pink known to man. But Sakura was watching him with her sharp eyes, to catch _anything_ that he did and caught his pink ears. Attempting to recover, he scoffed, called her retarded and queer, and walked away. Outside Sakura looked sardonic, but inside she was dancing with joy. Her extreme measures of patience and self-control paid off! She smiled like a maniac all day and when Ino and Deidara asked what's wrong with her, Sakura's grin widened and walked away.

It was a total coincidence when they met again. Sakura found the rooftop in order to find some piece and quiet.

"Yaahhhh!~" She felt the light breeze play with her hair and felt refreshed.

"What the hell?"

Sakura instantly put up her guard and was shocked at what she found.

It was Sasuke, leaning back with his arms folded behind his head.

He recognized Sakura as the saucy one, brave enough to be cheeky with him. Nodding in acknowledgement, he closed his eyes. He was impressed. All the other girls fawned at the sight of him. But this one didn't seem to give a damn.

She stared for a couple of seconds before she sat cross-legged and the felt the cool air. The silence between the girl and the boy was comfortable. It was the first time the two actually had each other's company, but they seemed to click well.

Ever since, Sasuke and Sakura spent time together on the roof of the school, just talking and spending time together. He eventually opened up to Sakura and they became close. He told her things he never told anyone before and Sakura listened to him. Sasuke fought with his drunken man of a brother and grieved over the death of his mother and father. Inside he was broken, but outside he showed nothing of it. Sakura would not dare to sympathize with him because she knew Sasuke would hate it. Pity and sympathy did nothing to help anyone's situation and was deemed worthless in Sasuke's eyes. Besides Sakura would never be able to comprehend. She never had to fight with her parents. Her parents loved her and would not dare hurt their princess. She didn't understand so she shouldn't try to act like she did either. So she heard him out, and consoled him, and let him know that she would be there for him. But being secretive was hard though. However, no one knew of their secret relationship. If anyone did, everyone would go nuts.

Sakura was on the rooftop with Sasuke like any normal day when Sasuke moved closer to her and gently took her hand. She was shocked. She didn't think that he would ever touch her like this. After he took her hand, he put his head on her shoulder and decided to take a nap. Sakura was stiff with shock and the stiffness made Sasuke uncomfortable. He cracked one eye open and said, "Woman. Lighten up." Shocked out of her reverie and she looked at him with surprise. His eyes conveyed feelings of amusement and a little bit of tenderness. She was not used to seeing him like this. Sakura, with a jolt, realized what this meant: Sasuke cares. She slowly began to grin and laughed and let Sasuke rest his head on her shoulder again.

(line)

Deidara was aware that Sakura was not interested him in any boyfriend-ish way but she had opened up to him. That was good enough for him. They spent time together with their friends and became close. To Sakura it was a brother/sister relationship. But to Deidara, it was time to ask the "question."

"Will you be my girlfriend?"

Sakura was shocked. They were close, but Sakura never contemplated that Deidara liked her. She thought of saying no; she favored Sasuke. But nonetheless, she accepted his asking, not wanting to hurt his feelings and give him a chance. She thought they would end soon anyway.

Announcing their relationship, everyone was happy for the new couple. They looked good together and matched. No one knew of Sakura's secret love. When Sasuke heard the news, he stalked off somewhere. He went to the roof and, in his frustration, punched the wall, creating a deep hole and cracks around it. He cried for the first time since his parents' death in nine years. Unbeknownst to him, Sakura watched him leave. No one noticed her watching him and thought Deidara and Sakura were a beautiful couple.

Sasuke had become distant with her and ceased coming to the roof. Sakura became incredibly distressed from this fact and wanted to run off into the corner and sob. She wanted to die. She realized why: she loved Sasuke. She fucking _loved_ Sasuke. Not the girly crush she had once sported. But tender, heart-breaking love. And yet she was stuck with Deidara.

At school, Sasuke and she would glance at each other and look away just as quickly, blushing as they did so. Both went nuts with longing. But they held it in.

That had been during the time she became a senior and Deidara a free man, Sakura remembered. Graduation was coming soon and she was going to go to graduation school to become the doctor she dreamed to be. She smiled but a certain emo-looking kid flashed in her mind. She felt a feeling of regret creep into her heart and could not help but wish Sasuke had been the one to ask her out. Sakura shook her head no. She was dating Deidara; she should be happy because they were doing well together. Still she could not help the tears that rolled down her face.

(line)

"Sakura!"

Said pinkette looked to see who had called out her name. It was Deidara. They were on another date to the park. She watched her boyfriend running towards her. In a flash, she saw Sasuke run towards her and choked, turning the image back into Deidara. She realized she _loved_ Sasuke in the way that she should have loved Deidara. She wanted to run away and sob, but couldn't. She had to keep Deidara happy.

Putting on a fake smile she said, "Hey. Where were you?"

Deidara couldn't see through her smile because he was nervous. He just chuckled and took Sakura's hand. They both talked about random things until they reached the park. Suddenly, he grabbed her face, covered her eyes and whispered to her, "Follow me." With a feeling of dread, Sakura complied to his wish.

When he led her to the place he desired, he uncovered her eyes. It was a beautiful sight. The Sakura trees were in full bloom and there was a small fountain, in the shape of a graceful angel, placed in the middle. Creating a large circle, there were candles placed on the floor, lighting up the night scenery. The night sky was glittering with stars as if knowing that it would be a special time for the young couple. Taking her hand and smiling, Deidara took Sakura inside the circle and watched the Sakura petals fly around as if circling them together.

Bending down on one knee, Deidara took both of Sakura's delicate small white hands.

"Sakura Haruno, you are the love of my life. To spend the rest of my life with you is everything I dreamed of. I never want to be separated from you and spend the rest of my life with you. I know how I sound corny, but there's no other where to put it. Will you marry me?"

Sakura was beyond shocked. She was stunned and bewildered. She wanted to yell "NO! I DON'T FUCKING LOVE YOU. I FUCKING LOVE GAARA. WHY COULDN'T YOU JUST BREAK UP WITH ME? YOU KNEW THAT I WASN'T ROMANTICALLY IN LOVE WITH YOU. WHY COULDN'T YOU JUST LET ME GO!" But she didn't. She began to cry and Deidara took that as a sign of happiness. Reigning in her temper, anger, and grief, she whispered, "Yes…" Her voice cracked as she said it. Deidara's face broke out into true happiness, and wrapped his strong arms around the petite girl. Sakura sobbed into Deidara's chest. Deidara comforted her, not knowing the true reason to her tears.

He gently cupped her face with his hands and placed his lips on hers. She just stood there like a rock, digesting it all in. Deidara, thinking she was still in shock, smiled and kissed her forehead.

"…"Sakura, now out of her stupor, mumbled something.

"What?"

Sakura, hiding her sorrow, softly whispered, "Make me the dress I'll never forget."

Pleasantly shocked, Deidara was pleased to do so. He agreed, "I'll make you the prettiest dress in the whole world. No other girl will be able to compare."

Numb with shock, Sakura nodded.

(line)

Sakura lay on her bed, racking her body with sobs as she dealt with a mixture of feelings. She felt she betrayed Sasuke and shouldn't live. She contemplated suicide. No. That wouldn't do. She wouldn't be able to see Sasuke anymore.

Falling asleep from her deluge of tears, Sakura's last conscious thought was: "Sasuke. I love you. I'm sorry. Forgive me."

(line)

It was the day before the wedding. Sakura and Deidara were spending the day in Deidara's little apartment. It was silent, but comfortable. Sakura reigned in her feelings and was able to go through with the wedding plans. She accepted that she and Deidara were getting married. She hadn't seen Sasuke since graduation. She saw him once and yet that once look showed all his feelings: his longing, grief, anger and, worst of all, hurt. Sakura looked away quickly and it took all her will not to just run into his arms. When she looked back, he wasn't there anymore. Her heart shattered and Sakura Haruno was no more.

"Hey, baby."

Sakura looked to see Deidara with a box in his hands. His face was lit up with joy and success. "I finished the dress." Sakura took the box from his outstretched hands and opened it. Inside was a beautiful dress. It was strapless, with slightly frilly embroidery on the hem. There was an adorable white bow under the bust. Pulling the dress out, she placed it against her body. She began to smile, but she stopped when she looked at the end.

"Deidara," she called, deathly quiet, "why the hell is this dress so short?"

Deidara was about to reply but Sakura cut him off, "Don't tell me this is a prank. I'm tired of your goddamned pranks." Deidara still had a smile on his face, and looked smug. He thought he could calm her down. Sakura looked at him with rage. The anger and sorrow she was holding in broke out of her hold and was ready to attack him.

"Deidara. Are you trying to make me look like a damn _slut_!" Sakura accused.

Deidara finally realized something was wrong. "No, I wa—"

"THIS IS ONE OF YOUR GODDAMNED PRANKS ISN'T IT!"

"Sakura! No! Just lis—"

"NO! I'M TIRED. I AM **NOT** MARRYING YOU.

"Wait! Why! What's wro—"

"YOU _KNEW_ THAT I WASN'T ROMANTICALLY INTERESTED AND YET YOU TOOK THE PLUNGE. I DIDN'T WANT TO HURT YOUR FEELINGS SO I SAID YES. I DON'T LOVE YOU. I FUCKING LOVE SASUKE."

Panting, she closed her eyes and managed to regain her composure. Deidara looked at her with alarm and astonishment. He whispered, "You love Sasuke…"

"Yes, I do. I'm sorry but I don't love you. I've only seen you as a brother. We're done." Stuffing the dress Deidara made for her into her bag, Sakura walked out the door and finally felt _free_.

She was walking home, when she saw something black beyond the trees. She peered in closer and saw black _hair._ Eyes widening, Sakura ran to the place and had the breath knocked out of her. Because right in front of her, was Sasuke, leaning on a tree. With tears streaming down his face. Without even thinking of the consequences, she ran to him and took his face in her hands. His eyes snapped open and opened to destroy anyone who bothered him. But then he choked with astonishment.

"Sakura…"

Tears brimming in her eyes, they began to fall, steadily until her sight became blurry with tears. She couldn't believe she had caused this sadness to her love. "Sasuke…I'm so sorry."

At this point, Sasuke wrapped his arms around her waist and continued to stare into Sakura's emerald green eyes. Slowly but surely their faces came closer and closer together until their noses touched. Unable to continue this slowly, Sasuke pushed his lips onto hers. Sakura immediately felt bliss; this was way more than she ever felt with Deidara. With Deidara, it felt like any everyday thing. It was so easy. It just happened With Sasuke, it was so right. She felt all her worries die away. She couldn't believe they hadn't done this earlier.

Although it started light, it soon became rough and heavy. Sasuke desperately begged for entrance, licking Sakura's lower lip, and Sakura opened her mouth without any qualms. Sasuke tasted Sakura's every crack and crevice in her mouth. He licked every part of her until she felt sucked dry. They fought for authority and felt like they didn't need anything more.

Soon the need for oxygen became unbearable and the two lovers separated. Filled with lust, Sasuke gave her butterfly kisses that drove Sakura crazy. He began to nibble on her earlobe and his tongue trailed back down to her neck up and down. Sakura's stomach knotted itself into a ball with desire and moaned and her back arched into a curve. Sakura's hands slowly rubbed Sasuke's chest, up and down, gently massaging him. The slightest touch from Sakura sent butterflies in his stomach.

"Marry me." Sasuke ordered.

Sakura grinned at her lover's proposal, "Only if you get on you knees."

Sasuke look at her with an incredulous look. "No."

Sakura laughed and looked at Sasuke with wide, innocent eyes, "But Sasuke-kuunnnn~.

Sasuke sighed, "Aahhh. Sakura Haruno, you'll be the death of me one day." He bent down on one knee, awkwardly, and took out the prettiest ring Sakura had ever seen. On a gold band, the center had a giant emerald and that the band itself was encrusted with little pink sapphires.

Sakura was so overjoyed as she whispered, "Yes." Sasuke slid the ring onto her finger and saw that it matched her perfectly, like it was made for her. Sasuke and Sakura gazed into each other's eyes and saw their future together.

(line)

Seven years later…

"Mommy! I'm home!" a child called out.

"Hikari-chan!" a pink-haired, green-eyed mother called out.

"Mommy, where are you?"

"In my bedroom dear!"

Hikari (also known as "'Kari-chan"), Sakura and Sasuke's seven year old child, walked in and found her mother deep inside her closet, buried under thousands of forgotten boxes and trinkets.

"Mommy, what are you doing?"

"Why, I'm cleaning out my closet! Wanna help me?

"Sure!"

It was an hour later when Hikari pulled out a familiar box. Hikari, with her child's curiosity, opened the box and found a short, white dress. Sakura saw the dress, smiled and did a double-take at her daughter.

"Mommy! Can I try this on?"

Sakura gritted her teeth, slapped a smile on her face and grit out, "Of course you can, dear…"

The child slipped it over her head and wowed at the dress. Sakura watched, feelings of anger rising in her chest. Then the child twirled…and the dress lengthened into a full-body dress.

"Wow! Mommy! You've got such a cool dress! Mommy?"

Sakura stared in shock as a few tears made their way down her face. She quickly brushed them off and made a quick excuse, saying the memories were getting to her. Hikari, not knowing any better believed her, took off the dress and began to clean out the messy closet once again.

Once they were done, Sakura sat on her bed and began to cry again, remembering the memories…

"I'm so sorry, Deidara. I should have told you outright. I treated you so harshly. I'm so sorry…"

Well it was all right now. Last she heard that Deidara found his true love with some girl so he was happy. At least he didn't come after her with a gun. She chuckled. He was the type of person to do just that.

Suddenly strong arms wrapped around her. Sasuke. She buried her face into her chest and silently cried.

"It's all right. At least now you know he truly loved you right." He had taken one look at the dress and understood.

"Yeah…but still I was pretty harsh."

"You were young and hasty. What else could you have done to make anything better? Now come on. Let's go. Kari's screaming her head off for you."

Sakura wiped off her tears and put on a strong face. Smiling at her true love, she took his hand and pecked him on the cheek.

"I'm ready."

(line)

Hmm. So that was my first fanfic and one-shot. Criticsms are apreciated. But not too harsh. Hope you enjoyed. :).


End file.
